kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsuya Kuroko/Image Gallery
Tetsuya Kuroko.png|Kuroko in the beginning of the series Kuroko.png|Tetsuya Kuroko Kuroko vs Kaijo.png|Tetsuya Kuroko during the Winter Cup Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Color page Generation of Miracles color.png|The Generation of Miracles Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club.png|Teikō Junior High Kuroko in middle school.png|Kuroko in Junior High school Aomine and Kuroko at Teiko.png|Kuroko and Aomine connect Kuroko and Aomine @ Teiko.png|Kuroko and Aomine while in Teikō Kuroko and Momoi's date.png|Kuroko and Momoi's date Aomine moves away from Kuroko.png|Aomine and Kuroko begin to separate Kuroko reading a book.png|Kuroko at Seirin's opening ceremony Kuroko introduces himself.png|Kuroko reveals his presence Kagami confronts Kuroko.png|Kagami confronts Kuroko Kagami vs Kuroko.png|Their one-on-one Kuroko back pass.png|Kuroko uses his Misdirection in the mini game Misdirection.png|Kuroko's Misdirection Kagami finishes the game against the second years.png|Kuroko and Kagami win the mini game Kuroko's promise.png|Kuroko makes his vow Kise with Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko with Kise and Kagami Misdirection steal.png|Kuroko uses his Misdirection to steal Kuroko steals the ball off Kise.png|Kuroko taps the ball from Kise's back Kuroko wakes up.png|Kuroko wakes up Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy.png|Seirin High vs Shinkyō Academy Dad picks up Kuroko.png|Kuroko is picked up like a little kid Kuroko and Kagami pass Dad.png|Kuroko and Kagami pass Dad's defense Kuroko Kagami Combination.png|Kuroko and Kagami make an alley-oop combination Midorima and kuroko.png|Kuroko meets with Midorima Kuroko magic pass.png|Kuroko's invisible pass vs Seiho Seirin wins against Seiho.png|Seirin wins against Seiho Seirin High vs Shutoku High Interhigh.png|Seirin vs Shūtoku Kuroko full court pass.png|Kuroko's Cyclone Pass Takao blocking Kuroko's pass.png|Takao sees through Kuroko's Misdirection Accelerating pass.png|Kuroko's Ignite Pass seen for the first time Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team.png|Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team Kuroko and Momoi.png|Momoi clings to Kuroko at first sight Kuroko and Momoi at the pool.png|Kuroko and Momoi at the pool Accelerated pass 2.png|Kuroko uses his Ignite Pass in the Tōō match Seirin High vs Too High.png|Seirin vs Tōō Seirin's loss against Touou.png|Seirin's defeat Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High Interhigh.png|Seirin High vs Senshinkan High in the IH final league Kuroko and Kiyoshi.png|Kuroko meets Kiyoshi Seirin vs Tokushin.png|Seirin High vs Tokushin High Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko and Kagami Kuroko and Kise.png|Kuroko and Kise A doggie.png|"A doggie" Tetsuya -2.png|Tetsuya 2 crawls on Kuroko's head Kuroko teases Kagami.png|Kuroko chases Kagami Kuroko and Tetsuya 2 annoying Kagami.png|Kuroko and Tetsuya #2 Murasakibara belittles Kuroko.png|Kuroko sees Murasakibara again Seirin during the Winter Cup.png|Seirin High enters the Winter Cup Seirin's regulars.png|Engine on!! Inivisible Drive.png|Kuroko's complete Vanishing Drive seen for the first time Invisible Drive 2.png|Kuroko's Vanishing Drive against Takao Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daiichi High.png|Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High Makoto Being Badass (Chapter 103).png|Hanamiya taunts Kuroko Furious Kuroko.png|Furious Kuroko; a rare sight Ignite Pass against Hanamiya.png|Ignite Pass flies through Hanamiya GoM reunion.png|Generation of Miracles reunion Furihata and Kuroko at the Winter Cup.png|Furihata and Kuroko see Akashi Seirin High vs Too High WC.png|Seirin vs Tōō, the first round of the Winter Cup Susa in the Winter Cup.png|Susa posts up against Kuroko Ignite Pass Kai first time.png|Using his Ignite Pass Kai for the first time Kagami's misdirection with the vanishing drive.png|The Vanishing Drive explained Kuroko VD on Aomine.png|Kuroko's Vanishing Drive on Aomine Aomine stops the Vanishing Drive.png|The Vanishing Drive is defeated Pistol pass.png|Ignite Pass Kai Kuroko and Kagami talk @ WC.png|Kuroko and Kagami talk at the Winter Cup Kuroko's IP.png|Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kuroko-Kagami-Kiyoshi triple team.png|Kuroko-Kagami-Kiyoshi triple team Imayoshi stops Kuroko.png|Imayoshi suddenly guards Kuroko Kuroko vs Imayoshi.png|Kuroko vs Imayoshi Misdirection Overflow.png|Misdirection Overflow Kuroko and Aomine's first bump.png|Kuroko and Aomine reconcile Seirin High vs Kogomo-Risonokita High.png|Seirin High vs Kogōmo North High Seirin High vs Yosen High.png|Seirin High vs Yōsen High Murasakibara blocks Kagami's shot.png|Murasakibara blocks Kagami's first shot Kuroko shot.png|Kuroko's Phantom Shot Vanishing Drive vs Fukui.png|Vanishing Drive against Fukui Himuro fakes.png|Kuroko is fooled by Himuro's fakes Akashi with Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko and Kagami meet Akashi Seirin High vs Kaijo High WC.png|The semi-finals of the WC are about to begin Seirin High vs Kaijō High color.png|Seirin vs Kaijō Kise blocks the Phantom Shot.png|Kise blocks the Phantom Shot Furihata plays.png|Playing together with Furihata Rookies high5.png|Kuroko high fives Furihata Kasamatsu's back step.png|Kasamatsu steps back... Kasamatsu blocks the Phantom Shot.png|... To block Kuroko's Phantom Shot Kuroko and Kise WC.png|Kuroko re-enters the court Chapter 1.png|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 2.png|Chapter 2 cover Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 cover Chapter 6.png|Chapter 6 cover Chapter 7.png|Chapter 7 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 cover Chapter 12.png|Chapter 12 cover Chapter 15.png|Chapter 15 cover Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 cover Chapter 20.png|Chapter 20 cover Chapter 22.png|Chapter 22 cover Chapter 29.png|Chapter 29 cover Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Chapter 38.png|Chapter 38 cover Chapter 39.png|Chapter 39 cover Chapter 41.png|Chapter 41 cover Chapter 42.png|Chapter 42 cover Chapter 45.png|Chapter 45 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 58.png|Chapter 58 cover Chapter 61.png|Chapter 61 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover Chapter 90.png|Chapter 90 cover Chapter 94.png|Chapter 94 cover Chapter 95.png|Chapter 95 cover Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 cover Chapter 112.png|Chapter 112 cover Chapter 126.png|Chapter 126 cover Chapter 131.png|Chapter 131 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 142.png|Chapter 142 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 160.png|Chapter 160 cover Color ch178.png|Color page of chapter 178 Chapter 186 color.png|Color page of chapter 186 Chapter 193 color.png|Color page of chapter 193 Kuro23.jpg|Color page Volume 1.png|Volume 1 cover Volume 2.png|Volume 2 cover Volume 3.png|Volume 3 cover Volume 4.png|Volume 4 cover Volume 5.png|Volume 5 cover Volume 6.png|Volume 6 cover Volume 7.png|Volume 7 cover Volume 8.png|Volume 8 cover Volume 9.png|Volume 9 cover Volume 10.png|Volume 10 cover Volume 11.png|Volume 11 cover Volume 15.png|Volume 15 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 cover (CD version) Volume 17.png|Volume 17 cover Jump cover early chapters.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ Cover 43.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover Jump cover.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover Shounen Jump cover.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover Season 2 cover.png|Shōnen NEXT! cover Kuroko early concept.png|Kuroko in the one-shot Tetsuya Kuroko anime.png Kuroko mugshot.png|Mugshot Generation of Miracles anime.png Kuroko wearing Teiko's Uniform.png Kuroko-Aomine relationship.png Kuroko Aomine.png Aomine drifts away.png Kuroko introduces himself anime.png Kagami confronts Kuroko anime.png Kagami vs Kuroko anime.png Seirin freshmen vs senpai's anime.png Kuroko back pass anime.png Misdirection anime.png Kagami finishes the game against the second years anime.png Kuroko's promise anime.png Kuroko megaphone.png Seirin High vs Kaijo High anime.png Misdirection steal anime.png Moriyama ep3.png Kise is passed anime.png Kuroko pass.png Steak Bomber anime.png Kuroko and Kagami anime.png Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy anime.png Kuroko and Kagami pass Dad anime.png Midorima with Takao and Kuroko.png Seirin High vs Meijo High anime.png Kuroko foils Seiho's defense anime.png Seirin vs Seiho.png Kuroko and Midorima.png Seirin vs Shutoku.png Kagami dunking.png Takao blocking Kuroko's pass anime.png Hawk Eye vision.png Accelerating pass anime.png Tetsuya 2 found.png Kuroko and tetsuya xd.png Riko-Tetsuya2 Rafiki style.png Momoi cling.png Kuroko and Momoi at the pool anime.png Satsuki ep1403.png Tetsuya -2 anime.png Kuroko teases Kagami anime.png Aomine block.png Ignite Pass Kai-tch.png Seirin lose.png Seirin High vs Meisei High anime.png Seirin High vs Senshinkan High.png Kiyoshi and Kuroko.png Seirin High vs Tokushin High anime.png Seirin vs. Tokushin.png Seirin team's arrival at the beach (Ep. 10 SC).png Beach running.png Kuroko no Basuke - 21 - Large 25.jpg Kise and Kuroko.png Seirin High anime full.png Hanamiya end credits.png Hanamiya end credits 2.png Epilogue ep1.png Epilogue ep4.png Epilogue ep9.PNG Epilogue ep13.png Epilogue ep14.png Epilogue ep15.png Epilogue ep18.png Epilogue ep22.png Epilogue ep23.png Epilogue ep25.png Kuroko OP2.gif Kuroko Kagami Combination.gif Cyclone pass.gif Teiko Middle team.png Character Poll 1.png Character Poll 2.png Character Poll 3.png CHARACTERS BIBLE.png Anibus.png Replace.png Light novel 2.png Light novel 3.png Anime Ad.png Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png Anime Kuroko and Kagami.png Anime Kuroko.png Kuroko PV1.png|Kuroko in the Anime's PV Kuroko PV2.png|Kuroko in the Anime's PV Ep5.png Ep7.png Ep9.png Ep11.png Kuroko song.png Kuroko and Kagami song.png Kuroko and Kise song.png OST.png Start it right away special edition.png DVD1.png DVD2.PNG DVD5.png DVD6.png DVD8.png DVD Fan Disc.png Game of Miracles cover artwork.png KnB Match of Miracles.png Game of Miracles gameplay.png Game of Miracles 1.png Game of Miracles 2.png Game of Miracles 3.png Game of Miracles char.png Kuroko game.png Drama cd.png Drama cd 2.png Radio Show.png Twitter kuroko.png Category:Image Gallery